Earlier
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: O que sempre se ouve quando se pega alguém em flagrante, fazendo algo que não deveria é "Não é o que você está pensando". Mas, seu filho Kurt, por ser extremamente criativo e estar sempre em busca de originalidade tinha sua própria frase para as raras – sim, ele criara seu filho muito bem- vezes em que era pego. Burt & Klaine! spoilers p/ 1x04;2x08;2x16 e 3x17. Presente para Luna.


**N.a:** Olá! Quanto tempo, ne? Para os que já me conhecem e leem minhas fics: to trabalhando na He´s always touching me e Finding Happiness, então, pra quem gosta (achava q eu já tinha desistido ¬¬), em breve, gente! Agora, essa fic, bem, eu não ia postar isso, achava q tinha ficado muito exagerada ou q tinha muitas referencias e spoilers pros epis: 1x04;2x08;2x16 e 3x17, MAS... eu recebi uma (na verdade, mais de uma \o/) review linda, pedindo mais fics com o Burt, então, como não tinha link pra responder e eu tinha essa fic aki, resolvi dar uma revisada e melhorada nela e aki esta! Esta fic é pra vc, **Luna**, espero q goste! ^^

**Disclaimer:** Glee não me pertence! Fazer o quê,ne? oh, eu sei o quê, _fanfics_! *.* ¬¬

**Earlier**

O que sempre se ouve quando se pega alguém em flagrante, fazendo algo que não deveria é "Não é o que você está pensando". Mas, seu filho Kurt, por ser extremamente criativo e estar sempre em busca de originalidade tinha sua própria frase para as raras – sim, ele criara seu filho muito bem- vezes em que era pego.

A reação era clássica e já estava gravada na mente de Burt: Kurt arregalava os grandes olhos azul-esverdeados assustados, entreabria os lábios levemente e o encarava por alguns segundos antes de parecer despertar e dizer num tom fraco e agudo "Pai... você chegou cedo."

Como isso não acontecia com tanta frequência –ele educara bem seu bebê-, Burt tinha em mente cada vez que ouvira a frase, alguns arrancavam sorrisos... mas outras lhe levavam a beira de um ataque cardíaco _de novo_.

Como a última.

Carole estava tentando acalmá-lo agora.

Ele tentava o mesmo, mas não parecia estar funcionando muito bem.

Suspirou, procurando em sua mente algo que o aquietasse, lembrou então da primeira vez em que ouvira a frase.

Kurt havia praticamente destruído a cozinha tentando fazer paella (1), nove anos de idade, todo sujo enquanto dissera aquelas palavras.

Quando tinha dez anos, se não se enganava, passeando pela casa depois de ter deixado as compras na mesa da cozinha, parara pouco antes da porta da sala ouvindo Kurt brincando com seus Power Ranges (2), do mesmo modo que o deixara há algumas horas. Todavia, a brincadeira estava diferente da de antes, ao invés dos barulhos de explosões e tiros que o garoto fizera quando Burt assanhara-lhe o cabelo com uma mão e saíra para a padaria a duas ruas dali, agora ele claramente podia distinguir os votos de uma cerimônia de casamento:

-Agora o Power Ranger vermelho pode beijar o Power Ranger azul!

Burt devia ter ficado muito chocado pois nem notou quanto se movera para espiar a cena e logo que Kurt o ouvira, jogara os bonecos longe e dissera a infame frase.

Alguns anos depois, Kurt tinha doze ou treze, encontrara o garoto no quarto, tendo fechado a loja mais cedo devido ao pouco movimento naquele dia, e no momento em que entrara, Kurt pulara no mesmo canto, tentando esconder a revista que tinha em mãos. Ele claro, temera o pior e estendera a mão para o garoto depois de ter ouvido a frase.

Uma revista de casamento.

Ele já dissera o quanto amava seu garoto?

E então Kurt fez quinze anos e a preocupação deixou de parecer desnecessária. Ele entrara no quarto/porão de seu filho e o encontrara com duas garotas usando o que pareciam maiôs pretos (3), qualquer outro pai pensaria que esse era o maior problema, não, Kurt provavelmente dissera a frase dessa vez porque ele também usava uma roupa colada preta –uni-alguma-coisa- e estivera outrora dançando uma música coreografada com as garotas.

Não o olhem assim, fora difícil, mas ele amava seu filho e é claro que aceitaria qualquer escolha dele, tudo para vê-lo feliz, na verdade.

E era somente por isso que não matara ainda aquele garoto Blaine.

O fato da próxima vez em que ouvira a frase ter coincidido com o momento em que conhecera o tal Blaine não ajudava a situação, entretanto, Burt já estava bem mais calmo agora. Suspirou novamente, lembrando-se de quando chegara em casa e encontrara os dois conversando na porta, porém dessa vez, Kurt parecia ter dito a frase, pouco antes de apresentar o garoto, não por ele ter feito algo mas por medo de Burt fizesse ou dissesse algo esquisito.

Na outra vez, o tal Blaine havia subido de posição, ido de melhor amigo para namorado. Ele tinha ido pessoalmente assistir as Regionais(4) de seus dois filhos e como sentia saudade de Kurt pelo garoto estar morando em Dalton, chegara mais cedo para poder falar com ele e desejar boa sorte. Tinha se aproximado e encontrado os dois escondidos entre uma das coxias do palco, conversando de mãos dadas, estranhara o gesto mas não pensou nada disso –principalmente depois de ter encontrado o garoto dormindo na cama de seu filho(5) pouco tempo antes e ter sido alarme falso- até que ouviu Kurt pular assustado ao vê-lo e dizer a frase logo se recuperando e decidindo por apresentar _o namorado_.

E agora isso.

Ele tinha aceitado tudo muito bem, sem problemas, tinha instruído seu filho pouco antes, tido –ou quase- a famosa conversa com ele, na qual também pedira que considerasse fazer os atos citados lá para os seus trinta, quarenta anos de idade.

Não, Burt não era superprotetor! Não, ele apenas se preocupava demais com seu garoto! Era seu dever e direito de pai ser assim!

Até porque nenhum pai queria pensar no próprio filho daquele jeito ou ter visto o que ele acabara de ver...

Burt acabara de chegar à cidade, vindo de Washington e extremamente cansado, mas contente por ter podido pegar um voo mais cedo, pois tudo o que ele queria era ir para casa.

Talvez ele devesse ter cuidado com o que queria.

Primeiro achava que a casa estava vazia, então, ao ir para o segundo andar, nem pensou –ou se lembrou- em gritar avisando que chegara ou chamando por alguém, apenas fora verificar os quartos para ver se estavam lá.

E o que ele viu ia demorar a sair da sua mente, _se_ saísse. Agradecia, pelo menos, por parte dos lençóis encobrirem e amenizarem seu sofrimento.

Seu bebezinho, quase nu –ele nem queria cogitar pensar em tirar o "quase" dessa frase- sob os lençóis com aquele garoto Blaine sentado no colo dele, semicoberto pelo tecido e semivestido- esperava-, ambos se beijando e...

Então Burt gritara, eles se separam e Kurt só conseguiu dizer:

-Pai... você chegou cedo...-do mesmo jeito de sempre, talvez um pouco mais rouco.

Burt levou as mãos ao rosto, Carole ainda tentava acalmá-lo fazendo uma massagem de leve nos ombros largos e tensos e só uma coisa se fixava em sua mente agora:

_Ele precisava parar de chegar nos lugares cedo_.

**The end!**

Episódio 3x17: Kurt e Burt se lembram dessa fofa memória.

Episódio 2x08: Kurt comenta como vivia casando seus Powers Rangers.

Episódio 1x04: Primeira cena, na qual Kurt, Brittany e Tina aparecem dançando Single Ladies no quarto do Kurt.

Episódio 2x16: Eu não lembro se o Burt foi, mas para mim, eu creio que sim, então, para beneficio da fic, finjam que ele foi,ta?

Episódio 2x14: O Novas Direções tem uma festa regada a álcool e como Kurt trouxe Blaine e este se embebedou, nada mais justo do que deixar ele dormir na sua casa, certo? ^^


End file.
